Il est moi
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Nous sommes deux, il est moi  et je suis lui.Un petit one shot  sur les pensée d'un des compagnon du chapeau de paille.


**Série** : One piece

**Auteur **: Cannelle-chan

**Titre** : Il est moi

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit one shot en plus pour me faire pardonner mon retard interminable sur la fiction les sentiments, J'étais absente pendant plus d'un mois et demi pour cause de boulot d'été. Donc pour repartir d'un bon pied, je rattrape mes retards en fic et j'en écris un petit one shot qui j'espère vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage cité dans cet essai ne m'appartient, ils sont tous de Eichiiro Oda.

**Il est moi.**

Je suis pirate ! Cela fait depuis un petit moment maintenant mais cette phrase me fait toujours le même effet. Je frissonne d'excitation. Cette vie est trépidante, amusante même si elle est parfois effrayante. Je suis capitaine ! J'ai 8 000 hommes sous mon commandement, je suis connu dans tout est blue, je suis la frayeur des mers…

Enfin quand ce n'est pas moi qui suis effrayé.

En fait je ne vous ai pas dit l'entière vérité. Je suis canonnier et menteur professionnel sur le navire le Sunny Thousand. Ah ah ! Je vous ai eu, n'est ce pas ?

Je fais parti de l'équipage du célèbre chapeau de paille. Nous sommes tous des durs à cuire, moi le premier. La marine met toujours en avant la force de Luffy ou de Zoro, mais la vraie terreur du groupe c'est votre serviteur, le grand capitaine Usopp !

Ne riez pas, je me suis frotté aux plus grands pirates, voir même aux capitaines corsaires… Bien sûr c'est Luffy qui a principalement mis la correction au célèbre Crocodile mais j'étais derrière pour le soutenir.

Comment ça poltron ? Ne me critiquez pas sans me connaître !

Je ne suis pas un surhomme comme ceux avec qui je suis. Quand le combat approche, c'est vrai, j'ai peur. Qui dans ma situation, un homme sain d'esprit, ne serait pas en train de trembler ?

A chaque fois c'est notre vie que l'on remet en jeu. C'est loin d'être un jeu où lorsque l'on perd, on dit pouce j'arrête ça ne m'amuse plus. C'est tuer où être tuer.

Je n'ai ni la force de Luffy, ni l'habilité aux sabres de Zoro, encore moins l'agilité de Sanji et le corps en métal de Franky. Je ne sais faire que courir mais cela m'a déjà sauver plus d'une fois la vie. Si vous me comparez au reste de cet équipage de monstre alors oui, je suis lâche.

Je suis juste un homme normal que l'on a propulsé parmi eux. Ne vous trompez pas, je les aime, ils sont ma nouvelle famille avec ses moments de joies, de doutes, de tensions, mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je pourrais toujours compter sur eux.

Au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, ils ont changé, ils sont devenus plus forts, plus sûrs d'eux encore. Tenir le rythme soutenu de leurs aventures, est pour moi difficile. Heureusement qu'il est là. Je peux toujours compter sur lui. Lui, il est à part. Il est ce que je ne suis pas. Il a le courage, l'intelligence requise et sa tête est mise à prix. Je me suis sorti de situations gênantes grâce à lui. Je serai mort depuis longtemps sans son soutien.

Pour tous sur le bateau, il est moi avec un masque mais c'est faux. Il est bien plus que moi. Pour certains cela pourrait être de la schizophrénie mais nous deux, nous savons la vérité. Pour tenir face à mes compagnons, il fallait évoluer. Usopp est dépassé par les évènements, pas lui. Il prend le dessus sur moi lorsque la situation l'exige mais au grand jamais il n'essaye de m'évincer. Il a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui.

Nous sommes complémentaires.

Cet autre me montre la voie à suivre, ce que sont le courage et la vaillance. Il est un soutien important. Les autres ne sentent pas la détresse qui m'envahit lorsque je les vois s'éloigner, toujours plus loin dans leur quête.

Usopp ne les voit toujours que de dos, loin devant en le protégeant. L'autre est bien plus fort et il est leur égal. Usopp est un pirate anonyme, sans importance mais lui à une prime généreuse sur sa tête.30 000 000 millions de berrys, ce n'est pas rien.

Je me demande si Kaya et les enfants ont vu cette affiche, m'ont-ils reconnu ?

Où pensent-ils que j'ai disparu ?

Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais je fais avec. Il faut avancer, aller de l'avant, c'est ce que mes compagnons font, c'est ce qu'ils m'enseignent et c'est ce que je fais.

Je n'ai jamais peur ! Vive l'aventure !

Je serai un grand pirate de la Grand line, tout le monde me respectera, oui…

Ou plutôt, tout le monde le respectera lui…

Cet autre que moi, cet autre qui n'est pas vraiment moi, à qui j'ai créé une vie, une histoire. Il est courageux, vaillant et il fait parti intégrant de moi.

Non je n'ai pas à me mettre en retrait face à ce personnage que j'ai inventé. Il est fort parce que je suis fort au tir, il est ingénieux car ma tête est la seule qui puisse m'aider dans des moments délicats. Il fait ressortir tous ces côtés chez moi que je ne croyais ne pas posséder, mais ils étaient enfouis tout au fond de moi.

Il fait partie de moi, il est moi, il est Sogeking, le roi des snipers.

Sur l'île des snipers, où il suis né,

100 tirs, 100 visées, lulu lala lu,

L'œil d'une souris, repéré,

Ainsi que ton cœur, repéré !

L'homme qui est venu de l'île des Snipers

lululululu lala, tu es le meilleur pour fuir et tirer !

Soge Soge, Soge…Sogeking !

Dans la chambre de nos célèbres pirates, entre les bruits de ronflements, un jeune homme se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un parler dans ses rêves…

- Oh Usopp continue de chanter cette chanson ridicule en dormant et on t'assomme !

Fin.


End file.
